warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Flutterkit's destiny, the Five's Legacy
My first fanfic for this site! *squee* My authors notes will be in bold lettering. okay? Dont edit, don't troll by changing everything, I can fix it in two seconds, so don't bother Also, I'll be editing up new chapters every so often. Alligences Boltclan Leader: Ashenstar: Black tom with white stripes (Father to Flutterkit, Thunderkit, Smokekit, Shadekit and Snowkit) Deputy: Darkwillow: Black and white she-cat Medicine Cat: Ravenfire Warriors: Waspwater: Golden tom with violet eyes Jaggedstorm: Gray and white tom with blue eyes Winterwind: White she-cat with teal eyes Graythunder: Mottled gray tom with scarlet eyes Crimsonclaw: Russet tom with dark grey paws and eyes, Apprentice: Dogpaw Gingerwolf: Pale ginger she-cat with green eyes Zerofire: Black tom with tan stripes and blue eyes Swiftrazor: Russet she-cat with golden eyes, Apprentice Fangpaw Hawkblood: Light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes Breakshadow: Black tom with scarlet eyes (Father to Heronkit and Thrushkit) Amberbranch: Ginger she-cat with one gray stripe on her spine, Apprentice: Rosepaw Windfury: Tan tom with green eyes Ridgeback: Cream tom with a heavily scarred spine and violet eyes (Father to Shimmerkit) Skyshatter: Grey tom with many white streaks and blue eyes Chimepetal: Calico she-cat with yellow eyes (based off my cat in real life :3 ') Cloudsky: Grey she-cat with green eyes Dimshine: Black tom with silver eyes Beetlefur: Tabby tom with green eyes Spidereye: Ginger tom with a black underbelly and paws Squirreltail: light brown she-cat Firestripe: Ginger tom Duskblaze: Black and brown tom Dragonburn: Tortishell she-cat Turtlesplash: Brown tom Cheetahdash: Spotted golden she-cat Bloodfang: Russet tom Apprentices: Fangpaw: black tom with silver eyes Dogpaw: Brown tom with electric blue eyes Rosepaw: Ginger she-cat with green eyes Queens: Morningspirit: Golden she-cat. (Mother to Shimmerkit) Goldenmoon: Black she-cat with golden paws. (Mother to Flutterkit, Thunderkit, Smokekit, Shadekit and Snowkit) Whisperfoot: Ghostly white she-cat (Mother to Heronkit and Thrushkit.) Elders: Moonfrost: Silver tabby she-cat Pebblewind: Pale brown tom Kits: Flutterkit: Gray she-kit with cream colored paws and one golden ear Thunderkit: Black tom with jagged golden stripes. Smokekit: Gray tom Shadekit: Dark gray she-cat Snowkit: White she-cat with one black paw and ear. Dustclan Leader: Aurorastar: Tortishell tom Deputy: Fallenfur: Black tom Medicine cat: Berrystorm (Apprentice: Leafpaw) Warriors: Breezetalon: Black and white tom (Apprentice, Splashpaw) Firedragon: Bright ginger tom (Apprentice, Troutpaw) Brokencloud: Gray she-cat Pearlfoot: Silver tabby she-cat Mallowcall: Brown and white tabby tom (Father to Hazelsnow's kits) Frozentail: Silver tabby tom (Apprentice Ivypaw) Tigerhaze: Dark tabby tom Mudfeather: Brown Tom (Apprentice Mistypaw) Waterstorm: Silver tabby she-cat Spiderice: Black tom with gray streaks Fernwinter: Gray she-cat with a white underbelly Lakesun: Dark tabby she-cat with a white underbelly Apprentices: Splashpaw: Ginger tom Troutpaw: Gray and golden splotched tom Mistypaw: Blue-gray she-cat with ginger paws Ivypaw: black she-cat Leafpaw: Light tabby she-cat Queens Hazelsnow: Heavily pregnant golden she-cat Elders: Faithnight: Black and white tom Velvetsky: Silver and black she-cat Daystorm: Golden tom Natureclan Leader: Azurestar: Blue-gray tom Deputy: Dapplesong: Calico she-cat Medicine Cat: Indigofeather Warriors: Mothlight: Gray tom Wavespirit: Ginger tom with black stripes Bluesummer: Blue-gray she-cat Cherrybelly: Russet she-cat Cinderberry: Gray she-cat Sandstripe: pale ginger tabby tom Cloudflame: White tom with bright ginger spots Shallowstream: Gray tom (Father to Fawnkit, Sunsetkit and Screechkit) Feathersummer: Gray she-cat Softshade: Pale silver she-cat Silvereyes: Dark silver she-cat Wolfblaze: Pale brown tom Poppystorm: White she-cat with black speckles Snakeocean: blue-bray tabby Apprentices: Darkerpaw: Black tom Shadowpaw: Black and white tom Reedpaw: Russet Tom Queens: Tabbysnow: Dark tabby she-cat (Mother to Fawnkit, Sunsetkit, and Screechkit) Elders: Dayfoot: Ginger she-cat Rabbitshimmer: Silver she-cat 'Prolouge: Ravenfire walked into camp, eager to speak with her leader. The silver moon cast shadows around the camp, making The Cave seem ominous. "Ashenstar!" Ravenfire hissed into her leader's dark cave. The black tom padded out grogglily, then snapped awake when he realized his medicine cat was here. "What did StarClan tell you at the Star Crystal?" Ashenstar asked. Ravenfire's voice was serious. "They gave me a prophecy." Ashenstar's eyes went wide. "What did it say?" "When the Five arise, stars will fall." 'Chapter 1' I sat underneath the Tower Rock in anticipation. I was going to be an apprentice. At last... I gazed up at the jagged rock in wonder. Where is Ashenstar? Where IS my father? There! ''I saw his black and white pelt as he climbed up the rock. "All cats that are old enough to catch their own prey gather under the Tower Rock for a clan meeting!" Suddenly cats appeared out of nowhere to gather beneath the towering boulder. "Today we gather for the apprenticeship ceremony for my five kits." Ashenstar purred, voice full of pride. "Thunderkit, step forward. From this day forward untill you earn your warrior name you will be known as Thunderpaw. Breakshadow, you are ready for an apprentice, you will mentor Thunderpaw." In the end Snowpaw got Skyshatter as a mentor. Shadepaw got Zerofire. And Smokepaw got Ridgeback. It was now my turn. I was very nervous. "Flutterkit step forward. From this day forward untill you earn your warrior name you will be known as Flutterpaw, Graythunder, you are ready for an apprentice, you will mentor Flutterpaw. ''GRAYTHUNDER?! NONONONONONONONO! I reluctantly walked over to my new *cough* auful *cough* mentor and her gave a full fanged grin- oh dear Starclan his teeth are tinted a reddish color -before we touched noses. 'Chapter 2 (SONG ALERT)' "Time for battle training." Graythunder snapped. I sadly followed. (Am I the only one imagining her with the meme "okay" face on as she follows Graythunder?) ''' '''Fear in me so deep it gets the best of me, {C}In the fear I fall, here it comes face to face with me, {C}Here I stand hold back so no one can see, {C}I feel these wounds, step down, step down, {C}Graythunder Lunged at me, barreling me over. "No! YOU INSOLENT KIT! YOU ARE SUPOSED TO DODGE!" He raised a paw and smacked me in the face with it, he had his claws out, I'm bleeding. Breaking Down Can I break away Push me away, make me fall, Just to see, another side of me, Push me away, you can see, what I see, the other side of me. Graythunder backed up and lunged once more. This time I swiftly swerved to the side, causing him to only hit dirt. He hissed in frustration and lunged at me with claws fully outstretched. Fall back on me, and I'll be the strength I need, to save me now, just come face to face with me, stay in place you'll be the first to see, me heal these wounds, step down, step down, step down, down! His razor sharp claws cracked down ofn the side of my face tearing fur away. I'm not breaking, down can I break away push me away, make me fall, just to see another side of me, push me away you can see, what I see, the other side of me He pinned me down and grabbed my ear with his claws, he yanked his paw back and sliced my ear causing me to let out a wail. Fall, can I break away push me away, make me fall, just to see another side of me, push me away you can see, what I see, the other side of me He lifed his left, bloody paw and dug it into my eye socket. I let out another screech. No one can see anything on the other side of me I walk, I crawl, loosing everything and waiting for the downfall No one can see everything on the other side of me I walk, I crawl loosing everything on the downfall. Downfall, ''' '''FALL! "Graythunder! THAT'S QUITE ENOUGH!" I sighed in relief when I heard the voice of my father. My head was hurting though, and I can't see out of my left eye. Then it hit me Graythunder had torn out my eye. Then I fell unconcious. 'Chapter 3' I woke up in a dreamy forest. I stumbled to my paws and looked around. For some reason I could see out of both eyes. "Ahh your awake. Are you alright?" I heard a voice behind me. I turned around to see a silver and white tabby cat. "Who are you?" I asked. The silver cat laughed. "I am Starshine. Leader of StarClan." "Why am I here?" "After you fell unconcious Graythunder smashed your head into a rock." "Wait, I'M DEAD?" The silver she-cat laughed. "No. You are in a coma. You will be in a coma for at least a moon. We will feed and take care of you, we do that for every cat. but first you must learn about your powers." My eyes went wide. "POWERS?" "Yes, you have the power of telekenisis." I cocked my head to the side. "Telekenwhatnow?" Another laugh. "Telekenisis, the ability to move things with your mind. Shadepaw has the ability to turn invisible, Thunderpaw can not get hurt when he chooses to, Snowpaw cannot get sick and can heal cats with the slightest touch and Smokepaw can control fire. But that aside for now, are you wondering why Graythunder attacked you?" I nodded, still shocked about my powers. "He was sent by he was trained in his dreams to kill all of you by an unknown Force called The DarkDragon tribe. Your mother and father killed him." "DarkDragon?" "A tribe of cats who believe Dragons are the allmighty creatures of this world. When they found out about our beliefs, the wanted to destroy us, the started with the Lake clans. Thunderclan, Shadowclan, Riverclan, and Windclan. Then they found Skyclan and Darkclan. Then they found Jayclan, Moonclan, Blazeclan and Stoneclan, Stoneclan had formed a larger clan with all of the survivors they could find and called it Winterclan. Winterclan was a mixture of Jayclan, Moonclan, Blazeclan and Stoneclan, also any other rouges the could find." Chapter4 8 moons later It's been a while since my training started, of my powers and my warrior training. I dreamed and now it was real, all of it was real. I was going to be a warrior. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Tower Rock for a clan meeting. "Smokepaw, Flutterpaw, Snowpaw, Thunderpaw, Shadepaw. Step forward." Ashenstar called. "Do you promise to uphold the warriors code even at the cost of your life? "I do" "I do" "I do" "I do" "I do" "Then by the powers of StarClan, I name you Shadewillow,Thunderstrike, Smoketalon, Snowpelt and Fluttersong." Chapter 5 3 moons later My whole life feels like a blur. My training with Dimshine. Snowpelts crush on Skyshatter. Thunderstrike's new relationship with Rosewind. Smoketalon's new apprentice, Heronpaw. Everything. And now, as all of the cats huddled anxiously under the Gathering Rock. I knew more about what was going on than any other cat. No, today wasn't a gathering, a cat by the name of Goldenstar had called the clans here for important news. I already knew the news, I hope I was wrong but deep inside, I knew what Goldenstar was going to say. Eventually, the golden and white she-cat climbed onto the ledge in the Starlit Cavern. "Cats of all clans, danger is coming to the forest!" She anounced. Shocked gasps filled the cavern. "The danger is known as the DarkDragon tribe, the come to destroy all those who believe in Starclan." More gasps. I was silent. The five's legacy had begun. Winterclan alliegences. Leader: Goldenstar Golden she-cat Deputy: Pondbliss silver she-cat Med. Cat: Mouseclaw brown tom Warriors: Brownpool dark brown tom Oceanwhisker Blue-gray and white tom Specklewing calico she-cat Mintmoth light tan she-cat Cedarclaw russet tom Lilyspot white she-cat with black spots on her hind legs Creekmeadow Blue-gray she-cat Shortpuddle Black tom with half of a tail Minnowsky white she-cat Lavenderpelt Gray-violet she-cat Velvetbelly ginger she-cat with white stripes Darkmoon black tom Pineflight russet she-cat Silverfang silver tom Silentwind silver and white she-cat Springsong tortie she-cat Riverspot gray tom with jagged black stripes Spidernose black tom Cindermask gray she-cat Stonefall gray tom with black paws and ears Terroreye brown and russet tom Apprentices: Lakepaw gray she-cat Nightpaw black tom Sugarpaw white she-cat Hawkpaw brown and gray tom Queens: Topazcall ginger she-cat Risingthunder bright golden tabby she-cat Kits: Birdkit brown she-cat Swiftkit black and white tom Emberkit ginger tom Leafkit brown and white tom Elders: Creeklily silver tabby Ripplepuddle black tom Brindleice brown and gray she-cat Chapter 6 Shocked gasps the clearing that dissolved into chatter. "Uhhh... Hey?" A voice said from behind. I turned around to see a dark tabby Dustclan tom. "I-I'm Tigerhaze." "Hey, I'm Fluttersong." "I-I just c-came to a-ask, h-how did y-you g-get those sc-scars?" Is he scared, or embarrased? "Bad mentor." I replied flatly. He nodded. "I understand, my mentor Brokencloud was very mean, she wouldn't hurt me but she would put me down, tell me I'll never be a warrior, it was discouraging." I was shocked. Finally, some cat who understood me.